Sword Angel
by mileyzfan123
Summary: Tenshi Sora is a nine-year-old orphan living in Los Angeles, USA. One day, she receives a package containing a copy of the beta for a game "Sword Art Online" from an unknown sender, and a new adventure awaits her. Rated T due to violence. Pairings undetermined.


**A/N: Well, let's see how I do. I haven't really written for anything other than Pokemon before, but I guess we'll find out how this goes soon enough. There is an OC, but all characters from SOA should be included eventually. Yes, there's an OC. Deal with it. In return, I will reply to an reviews that I can actually reply to. Also, I apologize in advance for the long paragraphs in the further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Entering Aincrad**

My name is Tenshi Sora. I live in Los Angeles, California in the U.S. I've never really gotten along with people, other than a few close friends. Despite that, I do my best to keep positive when around others. Unfortunately, I'm not always able to keep that up when I'm at home. Not many know other than my teachers and my closest friends, but my parents and sister died when I was young. Therefore, I've been living alone since, save for weekly visits by neighbors to make sure I'm doing all right. But if I'm honest, I'd prefer to stay at home if I'm not at school or helping out at the café that a family friend, who is also my legal guardian, owns.

As of Today, 18 August 2022, there are three days of summer break left before my first year of high school, but I'm not too sure what to think about it. That wouldn't be a problem, but if I didn't have the knowledge to go to high school, I'd be going into fourth grade, since I'm only nine years old, though I'll be turning ten on 21 December. Let's just say I did Calculus more easily than my classmates could area of a square...

I didn't have much else to do, so I sat there on my bed, thinking. I wonder what I could do today. I haven't really done a lot this summer. The only thing I really did was go to martial arts practice each day. The studio's been doing lessons with weapons. One of them is basically a stick, I'm not sure about the name. Most people hold it like most people would hold a sword, but I find it more fun to hold it the other way, so the long end goes behind my hand; I think it's called "reverse grip" or something.

That's enough about me, though. Recently, I received a package from an anonymous sender in Japan. I haven't opened it, fearing that it could be something dangerous, but I received a letter from the same address, which I translated on the internet. If nothing else, it told me the contents of the package, a disc and software for the beta for a game called "Sword Art Online". Well, If that's true, then I might as well give it a try. I can't help but think the name familiar, though...

I opened the package and found another box along with the case that contained the game disc. Unfortunately, it was mostly in Japanese, so I couldn't understand anything other than "Sword Art Online Beta", the only English on the whole thing. Thankfully, the other box had an English translation on it, and I was able to tell that it was called a "Nerve Gear". The way it worked was kind of strange, though. According to the package, it intercepts messages from the brain to control the in-game avatar for a VRMMORPG. Not being a gamer, I didn't really know what that is. Reading a little further, I found out that it was an acronym for "Virtual Reality Massively Multi-player Online Roleplaying Game". Virtual Reality? Exactly how far has modern technology gone? Is this some kind of joke?

Well, only one way to find out: play the game.

But to be honest, I really owe a lot of thanks to whoever wrote the English translation of the instructions. With my complete lack of skill when it comes to modern technology, I wouldn't be surprised if something exploded in the process. For some reason, I excel in every subject except things that have to do with modern technology. While everyone else in my school uses computers or tablets to do their work, I do everything by hand.

That's not the point though. After setting up everything without difficulties (A miracle?), I managed to start the NerveGear around noon. It felt kind of weird with the whole calibration thing, but I guess it would be necessary, right? I logged in with the username and password I made while setting up the equipment and chose English for the language, and was greeted by the phrase "Welcome to Sword Art Online" after the game finished loading. First, a holographic screen came up telling me that I needed to create an avatar before my first time playing. If it weren't for everything being in the manual, I'd probably have to have logged out just to check what that means since I'm not much of a gamer due to my inability to use a computer properly.

I decided to not waste time and chose the first preset available that was wearing black. It looked kind of like me, but with normal length long hair and a bit taller. The default clothes were a black shirt and jacket, black pants, and black boots. Just what I typically wear, but I typically wear a skirt and tights instead of pants. It was a male avatar, but I figured it would be better like that anyway. If people knew I was a nine-year-old girl, I probably would be made fun of even more than I already am. I also just didn't feel like searching through the hundred or so presets to find a better one.

Of course, I have no reason to think that many other people outside Japan, if any, are going to be playing. Since I don't speak Japanese more than a few words, it'll be difficult to get help if I ever need it. It works the same way though: I won't understand it if anyone insults me. I've always disliked how my hair won't stay shorter. It'll be neat to see what it would be like to have it stay shorter, though. It seems like it wants to just stay waist-length for some reason. No matter how much I try to have it cut, It just grows back in like a week or so.

After choosing an avatar and confirming, a flash of light covered my vision. Once it disappeared, I was placed in the game. I was quite amazed at how realistic it looked. It appeared to be a center plaza for the "Starting City" that was mentioned in the game manual. I started walking around, but I got lost quite quickly. Considering I live in Los Angeles, a city that could be even bigger than, it was kind of disappointing. I eventually gave up trying to ask for directions since no one I spoke to spoke any English, and I couldn't understand anything other than that they didn't speak English. I eventually managed to find my way to the edge of the city by some stroke of luck, and started walking around in the field-like area. Eventually I managed to learn how to open the menu screen. I'm rather glad I did, because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to leave the game.

I wasn't sure what to do next, so I tried wielding the sword I started with. It wasn't anything special, but it was all I had. All I could figure out about it was the name: "Sakkaku". I had no idea what it meant, but I guess it was Japanese. After looking up from the menu which I had been walking around and messing with for a while so I could memorize where everything was, I realized that I was nowhere near the city.

"Great, now I'm lost again..." I said out loud to myself. Seconds later, several wolves appeared, the first creatures I've seen. "Great, just great..."

One of the wolves attacked, but I managed to jump out of the way just in time. Despite my best efforts to fight them off, their large numbers had me quite outmatched. I guess this is what it feels like to be on the brink of losing your life...

"Hey, you need some help?" a passing player asked. He seemed have an avatar similar to mine, but older and wearing clothes more similar to the basic outfit worn by people in the game. I didn't really care to look more carefully.

"Help would be nice," I replied. The other player ran over and attacked a couple of the wolves in ways I didn't think possible. I suppose they were the infamous "Sword Skills" that were part of the game. With the other players help, the wolves were defeated rather easily. After the fight, a window popped up showing the rewards from the fight. The other player walked over to me.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what level are you? It looked like that was your first time fighting or something."

"Yeah, I'm level one since this is my first time playing. I'm just glad to find someone else who speaks English..."

The player paused for a second. "You aren't from Japan, are you?"

"Nope, I just got a copy of this game in the mail near the start of July. I'm from the US."

"Huh, interesting. I'm Kirito by the way. What's your name?"

"Tenshi," I replied. Maybe I shouldn't have used my actual name for a screen name, but I guess it's too late now...

"Hm. I see. Well, Tenshi, would you like me to show you how to fight in this game? You won't get anywhere without knowing that."

"Sure, thanks."

Kirito had me follow him back to a spot near the starting city. "So, you've had the game for a month and a half, so why just start playing now?

"I thought it could be something dangerous, so I didn't decide to open it until I got a letter from the same person saying what it was."

"Keep it safe. Nice." Kirito said. After saying that Kirito stopped. There were a lot of wild boar in this area. He led me over to where one of the boar was grazing. "This looks like a good place to practice."

"So, what first?" I asked.

"Let's just start with fighting, seems it seem like you know controls." Kirito drew his sword. "The most important part is timing. You have to get the initial motion right and activate a sword skill at just the right moment-"

"Oh, should I have a sword skill already?" I asked, remembering I didn't have any, at least according to the skill section of the menu.

"Yeah, I don't see why you shouldn't..." Kirito replied. "You should have received a skill when you purchased your weapon.

"Maybe it has to do with the sword I started with?" I suggested, equipping Sakkaku.

"You started with that sword? That's odd..."

"Yeah, I could have sworn that the manual said that players need to buy their first weapon using the Col they start with. For some reason, I started with this strange sword and no Col."

Kirito thought for a moment. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Not really, other than that it's called 'Sakkaku'."

"Sakkaku? That's Japanese for "illusion". Weird name..." Kirito returned his sword to its scabbard. "I think it might be a good idea to find someone with an Appraisal skill to have them get more information. There should be someone in the city."

"Okay then."

I followed Kirito back to the town. It only took a couple minutes to find someone with the skill we needed. Kirito talked with the person for a bit, then gestured for me to show the player my sword. He tapped a few things in the menu, then told Kirito something in Japanese with a shocked expression on his face.

"He says that there was no information about it other than that it has infinite durability," Kirito translated.

"That's good right?" I asked.

"I suppose," Kirito replied. "However, that won't be very significant if it isn't a strong weapon, and if the Tool Appraisal skill won't give the damage level, there's no good way to find that out."

I nodded, pretending I knew exactly what he was saying. "If we don't know how strong it is, why not fight and see how strong it is?"

"I guess that would be the only way to find out, but it still isn't exact..."

"Come on, all we have to do is have me fight something that we know the HP of and do the math! Simple as that!"

Kirito thought for a moment. "All right then," he said, doing something in the menu. A window popped up in front of me.

...

Will you accept duel request?

Opponent: Kirito

Type: 1 vs 1

...

"What‽" I said shocked. "Why a duel?" I could hear a crowd starting to form. Either they're just gathering due to the commotion, or Kirito isn't just some player...

"Yes, a duel. you just have to strike me with your weapon and see how much damage it does," Kirito explained.

"Okay..." I said, selecting the "yes" option. It then had me select the type of duel, and I got lost again. I was about to ask Kirito, but he answered the question before I could ask it, probably noticing the confused look I know I had on my face.

"Just choose 'First Strike mode'. The duel will be over once one of us lands a clean hit on the other. Sound okay?"

"Alright..." I agreed, nodding and selecting the option Kirito said to choose.

A hologram screen appeared above us with a timer as both Kirito and I took our positions on opposite sides of the courtyard.

"I'll give you one chance," Kirito called from his position. "If you fail to land a good enough hit to win the duel on your first try, I''m going all out."

"Okay..."

Wait, What‽

An alarm sounded that signified that the duel had started. Hoping I didn't forget all the practicing I did in the real world I ran up and swung my sword at Kirito.

Only to completely miss by several meters.

When I looked up, Kirito had already begun to charge straight at me, sword literally glowing. Was he using a sword skill?

Unfortunately, I didn't even get to move my own sword before he finished his attack, trusting his sword through my chest. All I could do was wait for the notification that Kirito had won the duel.

Yet strangely, everything remained silent. I took the chance to quickly move backwards and around Kirito, landing a hit on his back with the flat edge of my blade. Almost immediately, the timer stopped and the hologram screen stated that I had won.

"I won?" I half-asked to no one in particular. I heard multiple people in the crowd that had gathered whispering to each other in Japanese. Not knowing what else to do, I checked the time in my menu.

...

_7:15PM_

...

Seeing how late it was getting, I was actually quite surprised. I didn't know I'd been playing that long. I decided to let know Kirito know that I have to leave.

"Well, that was interesting," Kirito stated, sheathing his sword. "Anyway, it looks like the sword you have doesn't do much damage. my health barely dropped from that strike."

"Heath drops in duels?" I asked, remembering that I haven't lost any since I logged into the game.

"I guess that removes the possibility of you using some sort of hack or cheat, if you don't even know basic mechanics," Kirito said to himself. "That doesn't explain why the system didn't read my attack, though."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied. "Besides, It's getting late for me; I have to log out now."

"Knowing that you're not from Japan, I'll believe you. Sayonara, Tenshi."

"Bye! Thanks for the help!" I called before logging out.

* * *

After returning to the real world, I realized just how big the time difference is between L.A. and Japan. It was already starting to get dark.

So that's Sword Art Online. It's more interesting than I expected, and I'm sure there's still more to discover. Maybe I'll meet Kirito again tomorrow.

There might be a lot about that game that I still don't know, but I do know one thing.

I definitely going back tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, leave a review if you can; I'll try to answer any questions you ask me ASAP. Until next time...**


End file.
